Tierische Freunde
Tierische Freunde ist die fünfzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Der Polizist James hat sich der Hexenkunst verschrieben, nachdem er einen Fall mit den Winchesters gelöst hat. Nun hat er Albträume, in denen er Menschen ermordet, und diese werden wahr. Eine Vertraute von James bittet Sam und Dean um Hilfe, doch die Brüder wissen nicht, ob sie wirklich einem Hexer helfen wollen. Handlung Ein Mann träumt davon, wie er nachts in einer Gasse eine Prostituierte erwürgt. Dabei platzt der Frau die Schlagader und bespritzt sein Hemd mit Blut. Als er am nächsten Morgen den Kaffeefilter wegschmeißen will findet er ein blutbeflecktes Hemd im Mülleimer. Sam und Dean kommen am Motel an. Ein Polizist, der ihnen bei einem Fall einmal das Leben gerettet hat, hat ihnen eine SMS geschickt, in der er sie um Hilfe bittet. Noch immer sind die Prüfungen und Sam als Prüfling ein Thema. Dean meint, dass er, um Sam guten Gewissens die Prüfungen machen zu lassen, wissen muss, dass es diesem gut geht. Sam entgegnet, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Daraufhin geht Dean noch mal los, um Bier zu besorgen. Während Sam seinen Waschbeutel auspackt, hört er an der Zimmertür ein Kratzen. Als er die Tür öffnet, steht ein Hund vor der Tür. Der Hund macht es sich auf dem Bett bequem und lässt sich von Sam streicheln. Der Winchester findet keinen Hinweis auf den Besitzer. Als er seinen Bruder zurück kommen hört, fängt Sam ihn an der Tür ab und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, den Hund über Nacht zu behalten, doch dieser ist auf einmal eine Frau. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass sie eine Vertraute von einer Hexe sei. Da Dean den Begriff nicht kennt, erklärt Sam ihm, dass Vertraute stete Begleiter an der Seite von Hexen seien, die zwischen tierischer und menschlicher Gestalt wechseln können. Sie stellt sich als Portia vor und erklärt, sie gehöre zu James Frampton, dieser ist der Polizist, wegen dem sie dort sind. Die Brüder glauben das nicht, weil James kein Hexer sei. Portia entgegnet, dass James sich der Hexerei zugewandt hat, nachdem er mit den Winchesters zusammen gearbeitet hat. Er hätte aber die Hexerei nur für seinen Job, also das Gute, verwendet. Sie hätte allerdings gemerkt, dass irgendwas mit ihm los sei und in seinem Namen die SMS an die beiden verschickt. Dean meint, Hexern zu helfen stände nicht auf seiner Agenda. Portia entgegnet aber, dass James immer nur Gutes getan habe und Dean ihm eine Chance geben sollte. Das überzeugt die Brüder insoweit, dass sie sich von ihr mehr erzählen lassen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Portia glaubt, dass James' Träume wahr werden. Sie könne aber nicht mehr heraus finden, da er sie blockieren würde und ihre telepathische Kommunikation so nicht mehr funktioniert. Derweil trifft sich James in einem Hexen-Club mit seinem Freund Spencer und berichtet ihm von seinen Träumen und seiner daraus resultierenden schlechten Verfassung. Er erhofft sich von Spencer einen Rat. Dieser meint jedoch nur, er solle zu einem Psychiater gehen oder sich eine Auszeit von Job und Hexerei nehmen. Daraufhin meint James, dass er Portia länger nicht gesehen hätte und nicht wisse, wo sie sei. Daraufhin zeigt sich Spencer besorgt. In der Nacht hat James einen weiteren Traum, in dem er einen Blinden ermordet. Die Brüder haben beschlossen, James so viel zu helfen wie sie können. Dieser ist nicht erfreut, dass Portia die Brüder um Hilfe gebeten hat, dennoch berichtet er den beiden von seinen Träumen. Die Menschen, die er im Traum tötet, wurden wirklich ermordet, die Polizei hat jedoch noch keine Spuren. Er glaubt aber wegen des blutbefleckten Hemdes, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat. Dean meint, es könnte doch sein, dass James einen anderen Hexer verärgert hat und dieser ihn aus Rache verhext hat, so dass er bei den Morden nicht Herr seines Körpers war. James sagt, dass es möglich sei, auch wenn er noch nie von so was gehört habe. Dean meint, dass sie ihm helfen werden dahinter zu kommen, aber er müsse zu Hause bleiben. Im Motel recherchiert Sam und findet heraus, dass tatsächlich alle Opfer, die James in seinen Träumen ermordet hat, getötet wurden. Außerdem hat James die Hexerei zu einer 100%igen Aufklärungsrate und einer Beförderung verholfen. Dean hat derweil Zutaten für einen Hexen-Tötungszauber, den sie aus Bobbys Aufzeichnungen haben, besorgt. Sie wissen jedoch nicht, ob es funktioniert. Dean ist besorgt und Sam glaubt, dass sein Bruder das auch auf die Prüfungen bezieht und spricht Dean darauf an. Dieser meint, wenn sie es zu weit gehen lassen, könnte es für ihn zu spät sein, noch für Sam einzuspringen. Sam meint, dass es vielleicht gar nicht nötig ist. Ihm sei allerdings etwas klar geworden. Dean könne ihm nicht vertrauen, weil er nur sich selbst vertraut. Darauf geht der Ältere nicht ein und wechselt wieder zum Fall. Er meint, wenn sie diesen Spruch zustande kriegen, dürfen sie nicht zögern, ihn einzusetzen. Sei es gegen eine andere Hexe oder gegen James. Er würde ihn zwar mögen, aber im Gegensatz zu Kate und Benny hat James sich sein Schicksal selbst ausgesucht. Sam ist als FBI Agent bei der Polizei und spricht mit Ed, einem Kollegen von James, über die Fälle. Dabei rutscht Ed etwas über einen Augenzeugen heraus, doch als Sam weiter nachhakt, macht Ed dicht und weist ihn ab. Er erklärt sich jedoch bereit, die Blutprobe von James' Hemd zu untersuchen, die Sam ihm mitgebracht hat. In der Zwischenzeit geht Portia mit Dean in den Hexen-Club. Dort reden sie mit Phillippe. Er meint, dass James wegen seines Jobs in der Hexengemeinschaft keinen festen Stand hat. Außerdem setzt er Portia darüber in Kenntnis, dass "es" noch nicht vorbei sei. Als Dean nachfragt, was er damit meint, kommt Spencer hinzu und begrüßt Portia freundlich. Dean fragt ihn, ob er einen Spruch kenne, mit dem ein Hexer Kontrolle über einen anderen Hexer erlangen kann. Spencer meint, er habe davon nicht gehört, aber alles sei möglich. Spencer und Phillippe, der dessen Vertrauter ist, verabschieden sich. Dean bekommt von Sam einen Anruf und der Jüngere teilt ihm mit, dass das Blut auf James Hemd von der Prostituierten stammt. Darauf steht für Dean fest, dass James der Täter ist und sie ihn töten müssen. In der Nacht kettet Portia James ans Bett und legt sich zu ihm. Sie werden intim und dabei funktionieren die telepathischen Fähigkeiten wieder, weshalb sie in seinen Kopf gucken kann. Dabei sieht sie, dass James die Leute wie ferngesteuert ermordet hat. Dies teilt sie später auch den Brüdern mit, als diese mit dem Hexen-Tötungszauber bei ihm auftauchen. Sie bitte die Brüder, weiter zu forschen. Am nächsten Morgen ist Sam erneut bei der Polizei, um etwas über den Augenzeugen herauszufinden. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass Eds Kollege eine Akte über James in der Hand hat. Er bekommt von Ed keine neuen Informationen. Dean und Portia treffen sich mit Drexyl, einen Informanten von James. Dieser informiert die beiden darüber, dass James aus der Hexengemeinschaft austreten soll, weil diese glauben, er habe die Leute ermordet. Wenn die Polizei dahinter kommen würde, liefe die Gemeinde Gefahr enttarnt zu werden. Falls James nicht freiwillig gehen sollte, würde die Gemeinschaft nicht gerade freundlich nachhelfen, um ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Als Sam James von der Akte über ihn berichtet, meint dieser, er könnte Kraft seines Geistes ins Polizeipräsidium gelangen und sich die Akte ansehen, ohne, dass es jemand mitbekommt. Die Brüder lassen ihn das unter der Bedingung machen, dass er sie mitnimmt. Zusammen erfahren sie, dass Ed James als Tatverdächtigen sieht und ein hieb- und stichfesten Fall gegen ihn aufbaut. Der Augenzeuge ist Phillippe, also hat Spencer James verhext. Als dieser das schlussfolgert wird er wütend. Die Brüder wollen ihn beruhigen, doch James schleudert die beiden gegen die Wand und auch Portia schubst er weg. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg in den Hexen-Club. Dort stellt er Phillippe zur Rede. Dieser gesteht, dass Spencer ihn zur Falschaussage gezwungen habe. Daraufhin bricht sein Genick. James dreht sich um und sieht sich Spencer gegenüber: Er hat Phillippe getötet. Er erklärt ihm, dass er das gemacht hat, weil er Portia wollte, doch sie sich für James entschieden habe. Als James Vertraute hat er sie noch hingenommen, doch als er erfahren hat, dass die beiden sich lieben, gegen die Regeln der Gemeinschaft, habe er sich dazu gezwungen gesehen, etwas gegen James zu unternehmen. Als Sam und Dean dazukommen, schleudert Spencer sie gegen die Wand. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen James und Spencer. Dann taucht plötzlich Portia in ihrer Hundegestalt auf und stürzt sich auf ihn. Sie kann ihn lange genug aufhalten, bis die Winchesters wieder auf den Beinen sind und den Anti-Hexen-Zauber auf Spencer werfen und dann den Spruch aufsagen. Es funktioniert und Spencer stirbt, ohne eine Leiche zu hinterlassen. Portia und James verlassen die Stadt und wollen gemeinsam neu anfangen. Als die Brüder wieder unterwegs sind, meint Dean zu Sam, dass er nach allem, was in den Jahren passiert ist, gelernt hat, dass sie es nur schaffen, wenn sie zusammen halten. Er vertraut Sam, und wenn dieser ihm sagt, dass er in Ordnung ist, dann glaube er ihm das. Sam sagt erneut, dass es ihm gut gehe. Er muss husten und als er sich über den Mund streicht, hat er Blut an der Hand, was Dean jedoch nicht sieht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *James Frampton *Portia *Drexyl *Spencer Wallis *Phillipe LeChat *Ed Stoltz Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen *Schutzgeister Musik *'Puerto de la Cruz' von Tony Osborne and His Orchestra *'Dark Night Groove C' von Paul Lenart & Bill Novick (Sonoton) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Man's Best Friend with Benefits (Des Menschen bester Freund, mit gewissen Vorzügen) *'Spanisch:' El Mejor Amigo del Hombre con Derecho a Roce (Des Menschen bester Freund, mit gewissen Vorzügen) *'Französisch:' Les Familiers (Die Vertraute) *'Italienisch:' Una strega per amico (Eine Hexe zu Freund) *'Portugiesisch:' O Melhor Amigo do Homem Com Benefícios (Des Menschen bester Freund, mit gewissen Vorzügen) *'Ungarisch:' Barát extrákkal (Besonderheiten des Freundes) *'Finnisch:' Ihmisen paras ystävä (Des Menschen bester Freund) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig